Someone
by xooreoxo
Summary: You've been given another chance to make things right, to not make the same mistake twice and perfect your life. It may sound quite simple, but Sasuke will find it quite difficult to let his old habits die hard. SasuSaku, SEQUEL to None
1. My Head Is Stuck In The Clouds

Chapter One

* * *

_**My Head Is Stuck In The Clouds…**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall…"_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Holy fuck," were his first words. He frantically touched the mirror in front of him, and then touched his face. He felt his arms, his neck, his chest, and then felt the mirror again and repeated, "Holy fuck."

If it wasn't for the weirdness of being able to see that was fucking blowing his mind, it was the fact that the face that he saw in the mirror wasn't his. Oh, sure. The reflection had the same navy eyes, the same spiky hair. But it was a _much_ younger version. Almost as if it were his eleven or twelve year old self staring right back at him. "Shit."

He grasped at the roots of his hair and tugged gently. "What the fuck is going on?" He contemplated out loud. Was this one of those lucid dreams he's heard so much about? He glanced around his old apartment, and realized that everything was way too precise. Like the stain on the carpet near the bedside from tomato juice, the dent near the right window, and even the dead spider on his desk that he remembered was there the day he joined Team Seven.

"This has to be a genjutsu." He muttered to himself as he did a double take in the mirror. "This can't be real." Maybe Tsunade was working on his eyes, so she figured that she might as well put him in a genjutsu instead of using anesthetics. That's probably what was going on. The more he repeated that idea in his head, the more it made sense. However the minute he truly started to believe that he would wake up from this weird world, his eyes caught a piece of paper taped to his dresser. He walked over to it and pulled it down, thinking it was some weird note that Tsunade put in his make-believe world.

_You wanted another chance. Here it is. Don't make the same mistake twice. Don't waste time. Don't sleep through your opportunity._

_Good Luck._

Sasuke blinked and re-read it. He then turned it over to see if there was a name or anything on it. But there wasn't. Suddenly he felt his pulse quicken when he realized a possible reason for what was going on.

.

.

.

_**"I wish I never fell in love with her."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke dropped on his bed, his mouth agape. Thoughts were travelling through his head a hundred miles per hour. What did this all mean? He could see, that much was obvious. He didn't have his cursed mark, so he was free from the burdens of Orochimaru. He apparently hadn't even formed Team Seven. Had he really travelled to the past? Did this mean that his body wasn't physically, mentally or emotionally attached to Sakura yet? Was this even fucking possible? All he had said were a couple of words…but did they really have this kind of power?

He took a quick shaky breath, and stared at his digital clock. It was only 7 am, and thus he should be able to reach the Academy before class started. He stood up awkwardly and placed his sandals on. 'Don't waste time', is what his note said. Sasuke his ninja pouch as he started to leave his apartment.

"_I don't intend to."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"…_**and no one really knew that it was really only you."**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke awkwardly sat in the wooden seats in his class. He swallowed a massive amount of spit that had formed in his throat, and wiped his sweaty palms against his white shorts. He really couldn't place why he was so nervous. He was Sasuke Uchiha. He never got nervous. Plus he had done this all before. How hard was it to remember what it was like to be a twelve year old kid again? He quickly glanced around the room and could easily point out the lazy Nara and his fat friend. He saw Naruto's future wife sitting quietly in the corner, her hair disgustingly short. He then looked at the board and saw Iruka-Sensei writing in big bold words on the chalk board, 'TEAM ANNOUNCEMENTS'.

"Good Morning, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke instantly felt a delightful chill creep up his spine from the delicate voice. He slowly turned his head to his right, and there stood a tiny version of Sakura Haruno. He fought back a smirk as he observed how young and frail she looked. It was bewildering. It was like the girl in his Team 7 picture that he still owned nearly two decades later, crawled out of the photo and reincarnated herself right in front of him.

"Can I sit next to you?"

Sasuke didn't respond, but just stared. His throat suddenly felt too dry, and a sudden ache twisted within him. This was the girl that fucking ruined his life. This naïve, selfish twelve year old didn't know it yet, but she was a ticking time bomb.

"Huh, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked. "Whatever." He muttered, but shifted over slightly to allow room for her. Sakura's eyes widened unexpectedly, clearly expecting that she was going to get denied, but scooted next to him happily. He was stupid. He knew it. She was currently the same age of Hisoka, and he already knew that he was in love with her. Or still in love with her. He was so fucking stupid. He could not mess up this opportunity to get his life right the second time around. He eyed her from the corner of his eye again, and created a little bit more space between them.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**And you like the way this story goes?"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"OI! SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto belted from across the room. He skipped to their row, and greeted her eagerly, "Good Morning!"

Sasuke visibly watched her flinch, and scrunch up her nose. He forgot that back in the day Naruto had a huge thing for their teammate. He glanced over where the Hyuuga was sitting, and caught her staring sorrowfully at Naruto.

'_Holy Shit…She had a thing for him even back then?' _ Sasuke pondered shockingly. Then the obnoxious blonde appeared in his line of view.

"I seriously don't get why everyone thinks you're so cool!" He spewed a mere inches from his face. Sasuke snorted. He also clearly forgot how much _he_ hated Naruto back then. It was never personal; he was just so fucking loud.

"Move," he replied, narrowing his dark eyes.

"Make me." Naruto spat back.

Sasuke was about to reach over and punch the idiot in the face, when it dawned upon him. It was in this position where that dumb ass punk had elbowed Naruto in the rear and caused him and Naruto-

"Oops." A voice called out from behind Naruto.

Sasuke, a thousand times faster than he was the last time he was twelve, quickly shoved Naruto away from his face, dodging Naruto's poor lips. There was no fucking way he was falling for that same trick. No damn way. Naruto had _'stolen'_ his first kiss before, and it wasn't going to happen again. No…fucking…way.

He looked over to see the results of his great achievement, and nearly choked at the blasphemy that he just saw. And apparently the scene caught the entire class' attention, because the soft busy noise of the classroom suddenly seized.

Naruto had sprawled himself all over Sakura's tiny body, his lips on her soft cherry tasting ones. The minute Sasuke's eyes landed on the back of Naruto's blonde head, something took over him. In blind fury, Sasuke had Naruto off of Sakura and pinned against an adjacent wall.

He brought his face closer to the terrified blonde and clenched his teeth, "Don't you _ever _fucking touch her, you hear me?" He spat, tightening his grip on his neck. His Sharigan flashed for an instant as he watched Naruto's blue eyes become more dilated.

"Sasuke!" Iruka-sensei called out. The teacher grabbed Sasuke's wrist warningly, and stared angrily down at the raven haired kid. "Have you completely lost your mind?" Sasuke looked up at his former teacher, and then scanned the room. His classmates looked either completely terrified or shocked. He even watched as Sakura stared back him, her mouth completely hung open. Sasuke sighed, and released his hold on the Uzumaki. He had reacted in a way that the old Sasuke would never have done. The old Sasuke wouldn't give a shit who was touching Sakura, because the 12 year old Sasuke didn't give a shit about her. All he wanted to do, was defeat Itachi. He had been given another chance to achieve his goal, and he wasn't going to fuck that up. He awkwardly walked over to her and reached his hand out to pull her up from the ground.

"My fault." He apologized under his breath.

Sakura shook her head limply and took her seat next to his, feeling uneasy. So many things transpired over the past couple of minutes than in her entire twelve years of living. She had lost her first kiss to Naruto, but Sasuke had gone out of his way to almost kill Naruto because of it. It was so weird…but so cool.

Naruto doubled over on the ground, gagging for air. Iruka rubbed his back tenderly, and stared at Sasuke dumbfounded. The kid was usually so cool and collected. Never spoke unless he was being asked a question, yet when he turns his back for two simple seconds, he was readily equipped with the skill of murdering one of his students. Once Naruto stopped wheezing, he helped him back to his seat. He then stood up straighter, and placed one hand on his hip, signaling his authority. The entire class returned back to their seats muttering soft, hushed words.

"_Yo, Sasuke's a boss!"_

"_What a freak…"_

"_I haven't heard him speak since we were seven…"_

"_Sakura's so freaking lucky!"_

"_P-Poor Naruto…"_

"Okay class!" Iruka called out, attempting to regain their attention. "Let's save the talk about this morning for lunch, I have the new Teams in my hands right now." Iruka pulled out a white sheet of paper from his pockets. Suddenly there was a quick shift in their attention, as some of the students cleared their facial expressions from being terrified to overly enthusiastic. Iruka scanned the first list, and closed his eyes. Of course this would be the first team. "Team 7 currently consists of, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…"

Naruto, still recovering from the near death experience, sat up straighter at the mention of Sakura's name. His first and only love. He grinned at her cheekily, and she quickly looked over at him and then _blushed. _Naruto's smile grew tenfold, but mostly from being surprised. Usually Sakura would look back at him and make fake gagging noises, but she blushed? He must have lips of gold.

"…and Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto snapped out of his fantasy and glared at Iruka. "WHAT?" He shouted. "He just tried to kill me!"

"Che." Sasuke commented.

"I know that Naruto, but these teams were predetermined." Iruka reasoned. _'Trust me, if I had any other way, I wouldn't have put you two together.'_

"But…Iruka!" Naruto started, but Iruka held his hand up.

"We're moving on. Team Four consists of…"

Naruto tuned him out, and looked over Sakura to glare at Sasuke. Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde.

"What?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. This punk tried to fucking kill him a couple of minutes ago, and now had a freaking attitude like nothing had happened. "You just caught me off guard, next time I'll kick your ass!"

Sasuke smirked, "Whatever dobe."

.

.

.

* * *

"_**This time I really gotta do things right…"**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke reached his hands over his head and stretched tiredly. Not that the whole bell thing was tiring, but it was the fact that he had to _pretend_ like he couldn't take two freaking bells from his old sensei. He didn't want to draw any unwanted attention to himself and screw up. Maybe whoever was in charge of this whole strange travel to the past thing would send him back to his current fucked up future if he blew his cover. He just had to remain a low profile.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke frowned and stopped in his stride as he turned around to see Sakura smiling at him. "What?"

"Can we walk home together?" Sakura sweetly asked crossing her legs in front of her. Sasuke felt his heart rate slightly increase, and felt really hot. She was gorgeous, even as a 12 year old. She always had that special something about her.

"No." Sasuke's jaw clenched immediately as he said it, because he could feel himself truly wanting her to tag along. He honestly couldn't think of a time in their relationship where she had asked him of something and he had coldly told her no.

"Oh." Sakura's face fell. "Well that's okay!" She put on a fake smile that Sasuke had seen a million times before, and Sasuke shoved his hands in pockets so they wouldn't reach out to hold her.

"Oi! Forget him Sakura-chan, I'll walk you home!" Naruto called out cheerfully. He placed his hand on the cherry blossom's shoulder reassuringly. Sasuke's left eye twitched when he witnessed Naruto's filthy fingers grazing Sakura's bare arm. It was something that would take some time for Sasuke to get adjusted to. Sasuke turned around and started walking back to his apartment, not really caring who Sakura walked home with. As long as she walked home with someone so her weak self won't get abducted in the night, he would be able to sleep alright.

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**If I could touch you, I'd never let you go."**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke opened his eyes after a nice and peaceful sleep, but found himself in excruciating pain.

"Gyah!" He shouted as he gripped something soft near him. His neck burned as if it had been set ablaze and his other hand reached for some stability from the ground below him. "Fuck!" He hissed heatedly.

"Sasuke-kun! Is there anything I can do?" He heard Sakura ask him, her voice filled with tears. "Sasuke-kun please?" Sasuke shook his head as he squeezed her hand tighter as another wave of pain hit him. What he really wanted to know was…what the fuck was going on? One minute he was sleeping in his apartment enjoying the idea of being twelve years old, and the next minute he was in such agonizing pain that he could barely keep consciousness. He opened his eyes for a split second and instantly recognized his surroundings. The dark looming trees, the red sky, and the rustic smell of ashes…he was in the Forest of Death.

"Sasuke-kun, please don't pass out again. Please stay with me." He heard Sakura whisper as she wrapped her arms around him. "P-please…I'm so scared."

Sasuke heard her though, but he couldn't react. He couldn't move, his body was immobilized by the cursed mark that Orochimaru had just placed on him. He remembered this scenario all too clearly, it was the Chunnin Exams. A day that will forever change the course in his life, but why was he here now? Last night he had just formed Team Seven, and now he was already attempting to become a chunnin? Wasn't there all whole Haku bridge thing that happened between these two incidents? What in the world was going on! But before he could properly decipher his situation, he felt his body slowly lose its vigor.

"Sasuke-kun! Please, don't…" Sakura cupped his face in her sweaty palms and looked intently in his eyes. "Stay strong Sasuke-kun!" She sniffed as she spoke her encouraging words, but observed him as his eyes glazed over. His body suddenly fell limp in her arms, and Sakura cuddled his unconscious body in her delicate arms. "Oh, no Sasuke-kun… oh no."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**Your body's cold, but we're getting so warm…"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Hey guys! Okay this is the opening Chapter for the Sequel to None. I hope you like it! It's kind of dry and maybe a tad confusing…but things will get straightened out later on. Just review and let me know what you think, and if I can get enough interest in the sequel, then I should have the next chapter up pretty soon!**

**Thanks!**

**(Ignore grammar mistakes, you guys should know by now that I can't proof read) **

**xooreoxo**


	2. Teen Hearts Beating Faster, Faster

Chapter 2

Let's Get These Teen Hearts Beating Faster

* * *

"_**You know it will always just be me…"**_

* * *

_._

_._

_._

He didn't know how to describe it. It was like his body was on complete fire, yet at the same time overflowed with water. His throat scorched for moisture, and he could taste the metallic bitterness of bile. Regardless, the center of the pain had to be coming from his neck; it was literally burning a hole in his skin. Though nothing could compare to the crippling pain of the newer cursed mark he had obtained, this pain was just fucking annoying. The only good thing he could possibly mention was that he could _control _this power. He could mold it, manipulate it to do whatever he pleased. As long as he maintained a strong grip on reality, he wouldn't become lost in the depths of cursed mark. But how could he determine reality, when he couldn't comprehend why the fuck he was here? How can he go to being asleep as a 12 year old and the next minute waking up 13? He thought this was his opportunity to get things right, how was he going to do that with random ass time skips? There has to be a particular trend that-

"_Join me…Sasuke-kun…"_

Sasuke eyes snapped open when he heard Orochimaru's eerie monotone voice starting to creep its way into his subconscious. He lay face down in the ground, dirt built in his mouth. He slowly got up, feeling a rush of hot energy. He grasped onto the grass before him, making sure to take a hold of some piece of reality. He cautiously lifted his head, and focused his dark eyes on the spot in front of him. His eyes landed on looming trees which easily identified where he was. The Forest of Death. Sasuke could vaguely remember what had happened the first time he had gone through this experience and now he had to run through it again?

Abruptly, he heard a soft snore besides him and noticed Naruto sleeping peacefully. Sasuke grunted, annoyed that the dobe thought that this was an appropriate time to take a fucking nap. He started to move over to nudge the idiot awake, when his hair stood up straight on the back of his neck. In Naruto's headband he caught a quick reflection of a fucking battle scene that seemed to have been going on while he had been unconscious. He immediately turned his body around, and his eyes instantly turned red when he saw what was going on.

Off to the distance he quickly recognized Nara's team struggling to stay alive, while three random ass punks were assaulting them with extremely strong offensive attacks. But that's not what really concerned him; he could care less of the lives of the Team 10 members. It was Sakura.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**Between how it is and how it should be…"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Sakura, who did this to you?"

It were the only words that he could properly manage to formulate into verbal communication. What he really wanted to ask was, _"What the fuck is going on!" _

How the hell is he asleep while Sakura gets the shit beating out of her and ends up looking like a pair of worn and abused tennis shoes? And how the fuck does he not remember any of this? All he remembered was waking up, the cursed mark leaving him slightly scared, and seeing Sakura's horrid hair cut. That's all he could fucking remember, and rest was a big white sheet of emptiness. But apparently a lot more had gone down that he somehow managed to overlook.

"Sasuke-kun, your arm…" Sakura looked at him, fully concerned over the weirdness of _his _body, meanwhile she was the one that looked atrocious.

Sasuke looked down at his arm dismissively, if she only knew how bad it gets later on… "It's nothing." He quickly changed the focus of the conversation, "Who _fucking _did this to you?" He said through a clenched jaw. He was trying really hard not to lose his temper. Sakura had a tendency to put people before her, and it was really freaking annoying. He knelt down beside her and touched her arm tenderly, and observed her visibly flinch.

Sasuke inhaled sharply and looked at her directly in her eyes. "Who touched you?" He watched her observe him carefully, and she quickly averted her eyes.

"It was me!" The said boy called out. Sasuke slowly turned around to face him. "What you going to do about it?"

Sasuke stood up from the ground and balled his fist. "Do not fucking tempt me."

The dirty looking teen scrunched his up his nose and snickered cockily. "What can you do pretty boy?"

"Zaku!" The said teen turned his head to acknowledge an uglier team member than himself. "Do not mess with him. He's a Uchiha! Lord Or-"

"Shut up!" Zaku cut him off angrily. "Dosu, who the fuck cares what this loser's last name is? I can handle it."

Sasuke scoffed, and started contemplating what he should do to this bastard. If he could remember what he did the first time, he would have just repeated that same action. He looked over to Sakura from the corner of his eye; he needed to finish this dumb exam so that she could get medical attention. Not that he cared or anything, just…she was freaking bleeding. That's kind of serious.

"Are you even fucking listening to me!" Zaku snapped Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke just blinked, which pissed Zaku off even more. "You think that just because your last name means something you're tougher shit than everyone here?" He started to pull off his gloves and shoved his hands in front of him. There were tiny tubes coming out of them.

"You think you're the shit? You think you're so fucking special?" Zaku spat angrily. "Well take this!" Sasuke's eyes slightly widened as Zaku released a rush of deadly airwaves directly at him and his teammates. He heard Sakura gasp behind him, but Sasuke wasn't worried. Maybe the former 13 year old version of himself would have found it somewhat difficult to dodge this attack, but now he was well above the level of an ANBU. Sasuke easily maneuvered out of the way, grabbed his teammates, and moved them out of harm's way. He tossed Naruto on the floor, and carefully placed Sakura on the ground, even though she was gripping onto his forearms for dear life.

"Oh my gosh…" Sakura whispered, looking at the destruction that Zaku's attack just caused. "Sasuke-kun, how'd you-"

"It doesn't matter," Sasuke replied, cutting her off. "Just stay out of the way."

Sakura pursed her lips, and nodded meekly.

"HEY!" Zaku shouted again. "Don't you dare fucking ignore me!" Sasuke growled under his breath, he didn't even know why he was humoring the fool. He could take him out using his bare pinky if he wanted to.

Sasuke calmly walked over to the brat and stood a little less than an arm length away. He was planning to just reach over, knock the kid out, and steal the scroll. That's all he wanted to do, that's all he planned to do. Until the bastard spoke.

"She's soft you know?" Zaku mocked under his breath. Sasuke froze. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he could feel the dark aroma around his body intensify. Zaku noticed he hit a sensitive spot on the prodigy and continued. "When she was on top of me, trying to 'attack' me…I felt her up." He rose his eyebrow and smirked arrogantly. "If you know what I mean."

Sasuke had planned not to lose his temper. He had planned to remain 'undercover' and not draw extra attention to himself. He had planned to stop giving a shit about Sakura, because she's the most toxic poison on this planet. But by the time Zaku got the last word out, Sasuke had destroyed his mental plans, and lost a grip on his reality.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**I can't remember what was said or what you threw at me…"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura's hand flew over her mouth as she witnessed the scene unfold before her. One minute Zaku was saying something so hushed, that no one could really hear him, and the next second Sasuke had his foot pressed against his back and had Zaku's two arms in his. Sasuke pressed down on Zaku's back with enough force that there was an obnoxious sickening crack.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes instantly. She knew she shouldn't feel sorry for him, especially since he brutally assaulted her earlier, but it was just the _way_ in which Sasuke retaliated. It was _way_ too intense, too evil.

"Uchiha-sama! Please leave him alone!" Dosu shouted. He eyed Sakura and threw the scroll at her feet. "Take it. We don't want it. You win. Just get him to give me back teammate." Sakura gently picked up the scroll and caressed it, just to ensure its authenticity. She then looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, they gave us our scroll." Her voice was so soft that she wasn't even quite sure she said it. She then felt something surge within her, something she really couldn't explain. But this wasn't the Sasuke-kun she knew. It wasn't. "You can stop!" But Sasuke just slowly looked at her, and smirked sardonically. While his eyes remained connected with hers he placed his foot on Zaku's neck. He then turned away from her and looked down at Zaku with the same evil glare.

Sakura's heart pounded with such ferocity that she actually believed it would burst out of her chest. She couldn't explain what compelled her to get up and start sprinting towards him like she did. But she couldn't let him kill Zaku. She couldn't just sit there and stare. She couldn't. Sasuke may have a hardcore exterior, but he was such a sensitive guy on the inside. She knew it, she just knew –

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**CRACK.**_

* * *

.

.

.

She stopped in mid stride, and sharply inhaled her breath. Sasuke had actually crushed Zaku's neck. He used so much force that if Zaku didn't die instantly, he would be eternally paralyzed.

"Oh no…" Sakura murmured softly under her breath. She looked up at Sasuke in total horror, but he didn't catch her stare. He was too busy smiling at the destruction he had just caused.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"_**So unwanted like I've lost all my value…"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke casually lay on the ground next to Sakura as she redressed her wound. The atmosphere between the two of them had become extremely awkward, so awkward that Sasuke couldn't even stand it anymore. In fact if it wasn't for the comic relief of their team, Naruto, he would have probably stepped out of his comfort zone and asked her what her issue was.

"One more scroll and we're done! I can't wait to be out of this forest!" Naruto, who had finally awoken, exclaimed. "It's so freaking scary!"

"You were unconscious for the scariest parts Naruto-kun," Sakura chimed. She eyed him from the corner of his eyes and smiled softly. "You're so lame."

Naruto grinned bashfully, which caused Sakura to softly giggle and shake her head dismissively. She continued wrapping a bandage around her arm; meanwhile Sasuke could feel his heart tighten a little. It wasn't weird that she and Naruto were _flirting_, okay so it was kind of weird. But not terribly distracting. What threw him was that she called Naruto, Naruto_-kun. _He couldn't remember a day in his life when she had ever used that suffix for anyone but him. It left a bad taste in his mouth, however it was all cool. He wanted this.

"Oi, are you listening Teme?" Naruto blurted. Sasuke turned to him and sighed tiredly.

"What?"

"We're thinking about all going out for dinner as soon as we get out of here! You know, just to chill."

Sasuke paused, "You're personally inviting me?"

"Psh, no." Naruto scoffed. "Sakura-chan brought up the idea for you to come. Me and her usually always go together."

Sasuke looked at Sakura quickly, and saw her staring at him questionably. The look she was given him gave him the impression that she was judging his entire soul based on the answer he chose. Sasuke looked back at the blonde.

"No."

Naruto gasped melodramatically, "No? What's your problem? It's not like we just freaking asked you to a giant social gathering. It's just dinner. I know you have nothing better to do!"

"Che." Sasuke scoffed. "I already gave you my answer. So fuck off."

"You freaking-" Naruto started, but Sakura placed her hand on Naruto's chest restraining him.

"If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to go Naruto-kun. It's not that serious."

Sasuke stared at her as she said those words, but noticed that she chose to say them directly at Naruto, not even acknowledging his existence. Sasuke's nose flared annoyingly, but dismissed it. He was tired and cold and just wanted to sleep. So he lay back against the tree bark and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**But secretly I always wanna see you cry…"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sasuke opened his eyes to obnoxiously bright lights in an overly pastel painted room. He sat up quickly and noticed that he was in the hospital.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed under his breath. How the hell did he fall asleep in the Forest of Death, and wake up in a hospital? Were they attacked? Ambushed? Did he pass out? But when Sasuke looked down at his arms and his body, there were no visible wounds. In fact his arms looked a bit more toned and muscular than they did when he went to sleep. "Fuck…"

"Oh, hi Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to his side, and saw Sakura entering the room. She suddenly looked magically healed. Her hair transformed itself from being horrendous to somewhat cute and lively. She even looked a tad older than she did yesterday. "I didn't know you were up yet."

Sasuke eyebrows furrowed. "Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura eyed him questionably, and pulled a stool next to his bed. She sat on it and started reaching for apples out of the basket that she had been holding when she came in. "You don't remember?"

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking you." Sasuke snapped. He watched her as her jaw visibly shifted. Sasuke knew that meant he was annoying her. He's known her for too long to not be able to notice the minor habits. "Were we attacked?"

Sakura looked up at him questionably. "…Yes. You don't remember?"

Sasuke shook his head and ran his hands through his hands tiredly, "Damn, fucking forest."

Sakura slowly placed the apple she was peeling down on her lap, "Sasuke, what forest?"

"The Forest of Death." Sasuke replied. But then he noticed the strange look Sakura was given him, "Chunnin Exams?"

"Sasuke…" she started off slowly, eyeing him cautiously, "We haven't been in the Forest for a good three months now."

Sasuke's arm twitched. "What the fuck are you saying?"

"That's been over for a while a now. Orochimaru killed the Third Hokage and started this entire battle. Then Itachi came and…" Sakura awkwardly cleared her throat. "…and here you are."

"Itachi was here?" Sasuke spat angrily. "He was here and I fucking missed it?"

Sakura looked at him nervously, "You didn't miss it! You tried to fight him, and you lost."

Sasuke stared at her apprehensively. "That's not possible." He spat. "How the hell is this possible?" Sasuke gripped the sheets heatedly. How in the world was he going to do this time traveling shit, and the one time he has the opportunity to finally put an end to his misery, to finally obliterate his brother, he fucking sleeps through it. Or whatever he did. It was like his body was on autopilot, while his mind was asleep. It was freaking annoying, and kind of defeated the point of travelling to the past. While he was mentally fuming, he saw an apple slice cross his line of vision.

"Here Sasuke, you should eat something." Sakura said with a sweet smile on her face. But Sasuke didn't want to eat a fucking apple. He didn't want to eat anything. He wanted answers. He wanted someone to explain this time skipping shit. He needed that. Not a fruit.

"Fuck off!" Sasuke growled at his pink haired teammate and angrily swapped the apple out of Sakura's hands, causing her to drop not only that, but actually scared her enough for her to fall off her stool.

And of course right when he knocked the Haruno to the ground, the blonde idiot appeared at the door way. He immediately rushed over to her side and glared at him.

"What's your problem!" He shouted, helping Sakura up. "You're now pushing girls off chairs!"

"Shut the fuck up you idiot." Sasuke snapped at him. "Just shut the fuck up!" He was frustrated, he was flustered. He couldn't handle this. He couldn't handle not having control of his life, of his destiny. He could have easily taken down Itachi, easily. He knew it. That was the whole point of this! To get his life right, but no. Someone up in the heavens had hit the damn fast forward button, and he was now awake to get his face shoved with a damn apple.

"Yo, you can take your anger up with me! But don't you dare lay a hand on Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled angrily. "Don't you dare fucking touch her!"

Sakura gently touched Naruto's balled up fist and caressed it so he would loosen his grip. "Naruto-kun, calm down."

"CALM DOWN?" Naruto spewed in disbelief. "You could've cracked your head open on the floor!"

"No, Naruto-kun, I really couldn't I-"

"Get the fuck out!" Sasuke snapped. He pointed angrily to the door, and his eyebrows had formed a deep V shape. "Shut the fuck up, and get out. Both of you!" He could feel his cursed mark start to tingle from the raw anger he had but he couldn't take it. As he watched Sakura and Naruto walk away (Naruto fucking stomping like he was in a freaking marching band) he couldn't help being so furious. He was pissed that he had missed his opportunity with his brother, but he was even _more_ pissed that Sakura had the fucking nerve to delete the suffix off his name and give it to the idiot. Of all the fucking people.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"_**She's a mystery, she's too much for me…"**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Still confusing right? I know, but next chapters there shall be answers! I promise! It'll make sense!**

**Thanks for Reading and Review please!**

**xooreoxo **


End file.
